Giomanapped
by Uxiegirl
Summary: Everything is great in Widow's Vale until someone from Hunter's past comes back and kidnaps him... Give it a chance! It's really good it you like suspence.
1. If It Isn't

**This is my third fanfic that I've tried, and after the slight success of **_**Rosalie's Exboyfriend**_** (If you call reviews from my cousin a success) I decided to try a Sweep fanfic and see how it goes. I am **_**very**_** exited about it. I hope you enjoy it.**

HPOV

Sky was at work and Morgan was spending time with her sister. I had nothing to do.

It was very rare that I was bored. I was always doing something to occupy myself. Thinking about my parents, going on missions, spending time with Morgan…but now I had nothing to do.

I was so bored that I even considered calling Cal just so I could argue with him. That's saying something because I hate Cal's guts.

Morgan seems to like him, though. I really can't tell why. Luckily she doesn't like him enough to choose him over me.

I thought happily of all the times I could rub it in his face for a while. Eventually I began to tire of even that. I knew I had to get out of the house.

I didn't know what I would do. My only friends were the other members of Kithic. I was strange that way. Cal was friends with everybody on his first day and here I was, bored.

So I drove around for a while, not really going anywhere. Suddenly I began to panic. My senses went on alert. What could it be that was freaking me out?

I realized that I was by the woods. I stopped the car and bolted for their safety. All I knew was that I had to get away. But from what? What was it that was making me run? I stopped caring. I had to get to the woods. Somehow I knew that once I got to the woods, I would be safe.

I always wondered about these feelings. Most of the time they were right, but every once in a while they let me down. I knew this one had let me down, because as soon as I reached the first tree I couldn't move.

"Well, well, well," said a female voice. "If it isn't Giomanach."

**Uh-Oh. (Suspenseful music)**


	2. Asking For Help

**I know the first chapter was short and you're probably wondering who kidnapped Hunter by now, but I'm not going to tell you. Yet. Roll the clip!**

MPOV

I didn't know why, but today I just felt like being with Mary K. and Alisa.

Usually I didn't like being with Mary K. when Alisa is around because Alisa is fixed on the fact that I am dangerous.

I am most certainly not dangerous. Alisa is just intimidated by me and thought I would hurt somebody because I'm so powerful. Just because I can, doesn't mean I will. I can control myself. Alisa just doesn't believe that.

Mary K. usually sides with Alisa, but not today. Today Mary K. is the peacemaker. No fighting, no accusing, no doubts. Just three girls hanging out.

I could live with that. That's what I was trying to do. That's what I wanted all along. So we went shopping.

WE were looking at shoes when I heard a voice in my head. _'Help!' _It was Hunter! '_Hunter?'_ I witch messaged him back._ 'What's wrong? Where are you?'_ Hunter didn't reply. _'Sky,'_ I sent a message to his cousin. _'Hunter's in trouble!' 'What?' _Sky replied. _'What's wrong?' 'I don't know,'_ I said. _'But he won't message me back.'_ _'I'm on my way. Where are you?' 'AT the mall with Mary K. and Alisa,'_ I answered. _'Meet me at Practical Magick.'_

"Mary K," I said quietly.

"What?" asked my enthusiastic sister.

"Can we go to Practical Magick?" Mary K. groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I thought today was magick free!" she complained.

"I know, and I'm really sorry, but Hunter's in trouble and I don't know what…"

"Hunter's in trouble?" Mary K. repeated. "What kind of trouble?"

"I don't know, but it's important. PLEASE Mary K?"

SPOV

I stood in Practical Magick waiting for Morgan. Alyce stood with me nervously. Neither of us knew what was going on. I messaged my cousin several times, but the only response I got was '_Please…'_ once.

Finally she arrived, tagging along her peppy sister and Alisa.

"What's going on, Morgan?" I demanded.

"I don't know. I just heard him ask for help in my head." Morgan replied. She looked as nervous as I did.

"I messaged him and he only said, 'please' once. What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means we've got to find him."

**What will happen? Who kidnapped Hunter? Will they find him? All shall be revealed soon…**

**And DON'T forget to REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Scrying

**The suspense continues, and still none is revealed! And none will be revealed either. But suspense is good. Suspense gets reviews, which you must give.**

SPOV

We decided to scry for Hunter. We used fire, and it willed us, '_Are you ready?' 'Yes,' _we replied. _'Show us where Hunter is.'_ We saw my cousin still on a bed. He looked unnaturally stiff. We knew he was bound my magick. He sensed us and looked at us with pleading eyes.

"What's this?" a voice shrieked. "Your cousin perhaps?" We knew to stop before 'Whoever It Was' could tell us whatever it is they wanted to say.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"He's in Widow's Vale," Morgan replied. "That's all I know."

"He could be anywhere," I said.

**Sorry that was unbelievably short, but the next chapter is so long that I couldn't add it to this one. Sorry, again. But you have something to look forward to. REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. Linden

**I promise you that you will get few but some answers here. It may seem confusing to you, but in time you will understand exactly why Hunter is being kidnapped. Remember to review!**

HPOV

I lay on a bed. All I could do was listen to Courtney as she babbled,

"I can't believe you made me do this. I didn't want to, you know, but I just had to. You are just so stubborn…" _Shut up_, I thought angrily. _I know how stubborn I am_. Finally she stopped.

"Here's what we're going to do," she said. "You're going to give me answers."

She took the bind off me and I bolted for the door. I felt myself freeze again.

"Not ready, huh?" she guessed. "That's okay. I can wait."

Once every hour she would take the spell off me and I would run. Then she would carelessly put the spell back on. We did this all day.

"You just can't get it into your stubborn seeker head that you are stuck! You can't get out that way, Giomanach, so I think you'd better knock it off!" Courtney smiled sweetly. "Now let's try it again." She took the binding spell off once more. I just stared at her. She was right. It wouldn't help to run.

"Good," she seemed quite pleased with herself. "Now let's talk."

"Why, Courtney?" I asked. "Why?"

"Well, after you took dear daddy's powers away, I wanted revenge," Courtney said.

"That wasn't me, it was Kennet," I shot back.

"Oh, I'm not talking about that," she said with a grin. "I want revenge because you gave up on me." I didn't reply. "It was working so well. You were teaching me…I was learning…" She looked at me innocently with her sweet gray eyes. "Why leave?" I just glared at her.

"After a while, I met up with Selene and Cal," Courtney continued. "They showed me what magick really is." She walked up to me and sneered. "Did you really think I would continue 'good' magick after you left me?" I didn't reply.

"Still silent, huh?" Courtney grinned. "I get it. Selfish me. How's Linden?"

"Excuse me?" I whispered.

"Oh, that's right. You killed him. I remember," Courtney snickered.

Watch your mouth," I warned.

"I bet that demon had a lot of fun with him." And I lost my temper.

**And we all know what happens when Hunter looses his temper. ;) REVIEW!!!!! Don't forget!**


	5. Cal

**Just to make it more suspenseful, I'm going to go back to the search party. Enjoy and review!! :D**

MPOV

We had gone nowhere with the case. Hunter was gone and we had no idea where he was. Goddess, I was so foolish. I don't know what I could have done, but I would do something. I had to. I couldn't live without him. He was my muirn beatha dans. I knew it.

So where was he?

I sighed and knew there was only one thing left to do. '_Cal,_' I said. '_I need you._'

CPOV

I was scrying for Courtney. She knew I was there. Goddess, how great it was watching Hunter stare. He was so helpless, such a wuss. He'd never live up to me. _So_ _how come he has Morgan? _Some part of my mind asked. _Shut up! _I scolded it.

It would be any minute now. Hunter would crack. Courtney was mentioning Linden… '_Cal_,' I heard Morgan say. I broke out of scrying. Now I was going to have to miss the best part! Watching him run was hilarious, but now I was missing the good stuff. _'I need you.'_

Why did Morgan have to crack now? If only it was all that time listening to Courtney…Still, I had to follow through with my part of the plan. _'I'm coming,'_ I replied. I put on my jacket and drove to Morgan's house.

She met me out front. (Obviously she didn't like me enough to let me in.) "Follow me," she said.

Morgan led me to the edge of the woods where Courtney was holding Hunter somewher3e.

"Hunter's gone missing," she said. I didn't know what to say. She knew I hated him. So I just raised my eyebrows like I didn't already know.

"Oh?" I said. "Has he?"

"Look, I know you hate his guts, but…" Morgan hesitated. "I need you to help me find him."

"Why should I do that?" I asked. "Giomanach is my number one enemy. You know that."

"I also know," Morgan said. "That you want to join Kithic."

**Will Cal help Morgan 'find' Hunter? What's going on with Hunter now? Why did Courtney kidnap him? Important questions, soon to be answered. But not now. Now you review.**


	6. Silver, Gold, and Copper

**Dun dun dun! The plot thickens, and you continue not to review. :( Anyway, enjoy!**

HPOV

Man, I really had to watch this Linden thing. Why did I fall for it every time? If only I hadn't told Courtney about him! All I'd done is give her an excuse to rebind me again. Goddess, why did I have to teach her that one?

Courtney's crazy. I'm sure of it. She's purposefully tormenting me. Getting me angry, asking me question…and she always talks about Cal! Call this, Cal that, Call bought a hat. (**Sorry, I had to put in that joke. :p)**

So I asked her the next time around, "Why are you talking about Sgath? This is me you're kidnapping!"

"Because you hate him," Courtney replied smugly. That was not true. I did not hate him. I hated his guts.

The strange thing was, I was more powerful then her. I had taught her. How could she keep me here? Yet I couldn't break free of the binding spell.

Several times I tried sending messages to Sky and Morgan, and even a couple to Cal about how much I hated his guts. After all, it was he that put these things into Courtney's head.

Eventually she let me sleep. I got in an hour or two before Courtney woke me up.

"Breakfast!" she said in a singsong voice. I tried not to groan. Groaning would be showing weakness, and the one thing you must never do with an enemy is show weakness.

"Do you like pop tarts and Diet Cola?" she asked sweetly, even though she knew I despised them. I just glared at her.

"Well, that's all you're getting," she continued. "I _would_ have you go and get it yourself to make you work, but that's what you want, isn't it? To be independent? I thought so. That's what you do. No time for anything _fun_." She made a face.

I couldn't believe I used to like her! Courtney was like my old Morgan, you could say. I was sent to teach her about Wicca when I first became a Seeker. It was my first mission. I taught her all I had learned so far and Courtney got the wrong idea. In fact, _I_ even got the wrong idea once. I made a mistake, tried to make it personal, and when I had to leave she took it hard. Who knew Cal and Selene would show up and turn her against me?

I glared at her gray eyes. I always focused on people's eyes. Cal had golden ones, I knew, Morgan had a beautiful shade of brown. Courtney's eyes were gray, and I used to think they looked like silver. Silver, gold, and copper. That was interesting to think about. I'd have to keep it at hand when Courtney was babbling on about Cal.

**So now we know why Courtney has Hunter. But will she let him go? You'll just have to find out. :P**


	7. Unexpected Offer

**I know I'm being cruel with my short chapters, but so are you for not reviewing! You deserve it! REVIEW people!!!!!!!**

CPOV

This was not the offer I was expecting at all. I was expecting, "I'll dump Hunter for you," or something really interesting…

I always had wanted to join Kithic. It was lonely doing circles with your mother. I really wanted a coven of my own, a coven where I could express my magick with others instead of Starlocket. It was an interesting offer, even though it wasn't the offer I was looking for. I was thinking of bringing it up, just to make things interesting, but I decided it was best not to do anything irrational without Courtney's approval. She may have been an amateur, but without her I would have to kidnap Hunter myself, and if he somehow escaped I wouldn't be able to cover for myself. So I said,

"I'll think about it," Morgan looked relieved, as if thinking about it meant I would do it. There was no guarantee of anything, but I wasn't going to tell Morgan that. I still had time, after all. I could still convince her that Hunter wasn't such a good guy after all and she would come to me. Maybe if I joined her coven, I would be able to convince her. After I did that, I would somehow get Hunter to go away, tell him Morgan liked me now, or something.

"Thanks," Morgan said. I guess she thought she wouldn't get this far or something. "You're the best." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before running back to her house.

I just stood there a second, awestruck. Did Morgan Rowlands just kiss me? Sure, if you call a thankful gesture on the cheek a kiss. But it meant Morgan didn't hate me. Suddenly I wished Hunter wasn't kidnapped and that I could talk to him. It was something I had never thought before. I just wanted to know if Morgan talked about me, even a little. Even if all she said was, "He deserves everything he gets." Even if that's all she said.

Sure, I could go in and visit him. But then I'd be back to the problem that if he escaped, he'd rat me out, and since Morgan likes him and not me, she'd believe him. So what could I do? Disguise myself? No, Hunter would recognize me by my eyes. He always does, if not by my magickal vibrations. No, Hunter knows me way too well for disguises. Send him a witch message? But Courtney has an antimagick field up. No witch message would get through.

Maybe I could simply ask another one of Morgan's friends…but who? Bree? No, Bree likes me too much. Weather Morgan liked me or hated me, she wouldn't tell Bree. Robbie? Yeah, right. Like she'd tell a _guy_ about me. The only person she'd talk to about me was Hunter. And maybe…

SPOV

I was freaking out about Hunter. Where was he? Who had him? I regretted breaking out of scrying before I found out. I had to know! Hunter had a lot of enemies, and although he didn't hate any of them like he hated Cal, they all hated him. Dina, for instance. Dina hated Hunter.

All I know is that it was somebody female, so it couldn't be Cal. Maybe it was Selene. It was very possible.

Suddenly I sensed someone coming up the walkway. I hurried outside before he could get inside.

"What do you want, Cal?" I snarled.

"I just want to talk," Cal said honestly. I looked at him a while. Cal gave me a sheepish grin. My eyes narrowed. Cal's grin faded and he looked at me with innocent golden brown eyes. Finally, I sighed.

"Fine," I said. "But you're not going in my house."

"Thanks, Sky," Cal said, probably for the first time, with a grin that could melt hearts. "So where?" I almost changed my mind, but Cal realized that I might do that and turned his eyes on me again.

"Ugh," I complained. "Stop with the eyes!"

"Sorry," he said quietly, turning his eyes on me then realizing his mistake. "So can we go somewhere privet?" Obviously he didn't like the fact of standing out in front of my house with all the world to see. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said. I led him to the edge of Widow's Vale's forest. He seemed uneasy about this place. "What?" I asked. "Too green for you?" He shook his head.

"No," he said quickly. "It's fine." I stared at him a minute.

"Well?" I insisted, throwing up my arms.

"Oh, right," he said. "Um…Sky…"

"That's my name," I said impatiently. Cal just continued like I hadn't interrupted.

"Am I the first person to talk to you?" I glared at him.

"As in…speak to me or talk to me about…stuff," I asked.

"Just ask to talk to you," Cal said.

"Well," I said slowly, choosing my words carefully. "People have talked to me before. If you mean, like, give me lectures, yeah. If you mean the casual 'hi', duh. But why do you care?" Cal shook his head, trying to keep his cool.

"No," he said. "Does Hunter talk to you about things? His personal life? His thoughts?"

"Of course," I said. "We live together. And sometimes he has to tell me these things so I can help him figure things out. Everyone needs help." I glared at him. "Why?"

"What about Morgan?" Cal continued as if I hadn't asked.

"Sometimes," I replied. "Not much, but sometimes. Now tell me, _why_?" Cal knew that he shouldn't stall anymore.

"I'm just wondering," he said. "What they thought of me. I mean, Hunter's gone. We don't know where he is. Not like he would tell me anyway, but suddenly I had this urge to know. What did Morgan say about me?" Of course. It was about him.

"Nothing," I lied, and tried to turn away.

"Sky," Cal called. I looked over my shoulder. "There is one thing you should know by now."

"Yeah," I shouted. "What's that?"

"Never ever lie to a witch."

**Finally you have a longish chapter to enjoy. :)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	8. One More Member

**So Cal is now self conscious. Who knew? REVIEW!!!!!!!**

CPOV

I talked about it with Courtney, in which she took time to let Hunter sleep for a little while. After all, he would be no fun in he was too tired to speak or move. I spoke with her in a different room then Hunter because she had decided to never leave the house she was keeping him in. (Jeez, she's obsessive.) But I suppose she was right. Leaving Hunter alone would mean leaving him free unsupervised. That could mean he would escape. Then he would be more careful, and we'd never get him back. We couldn't risk that.

Courtney agreed to let me accept whatever I wanted as long as it didn't involve endangering our plan. Suddenly I wondered why it was that I was always involved in these sort of things. I shook the thought off and remembered what task was at hand. I went to tell Morgan the news and suddenly thought of Sky, but only for a moment.

MPOV

Suddenly the phone rang. I sensed it was Cal. I picked it up immediately.

"Cal?" I said quickly. "What do you think?"

"Relax, Morgan," he said with a laugh, and I could picture him. "I'm in."

"You are?" I squealed. "Oh, thank you, Cal! Thank you so much!"

"Okay, Morgan," he said, slightly stiff. "We'll decide what to do at my place in an hour, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed. "I'll call Sky."

"Let me," Cal said, slightly eager.

"Okay," I repeated slowly. "Sure. Whatever's fine with you."

"See you," Cal said, and I could picture his dazzling smile clearly in my mind.

"See you," I echoed.

SPOV

I was waiting nervously for any news. All I could think about was Cal, strangely enough. I kept telling myself that Hunter was the issue here. But Cal was extremely charismatic, I knew. He could make someone feel whatever he wanted them to. Luckily if you knew what he was up to you wouldn't fall for it. I didn't know what he was up to, but it was something. And I wasn't going to fall for it.

Suddenly the phone rang. It was Cal. Hesitantly, I picked it up.

"Hello, Sgath," I said slowly. "Want to talk again?"

"Oh, come on, Sky," Cal said. "You know I was just curious." I could see that convincing smile of his as if it were shoved in my face. Like I said before, I wasn't going to fall for anything.

"Sure," I said. "You were just curious. Just like you're curious about what would happen if you won Morgan over and taught her dark magick." Cal was silent for a while. I swear I could sense his anger through the phone.

"Look," He said calmly, and struggling to do so. "I just called to tell you that I'm going to help you find Hunter."

"Oh, you are, are you?" I asked. "How do I know that you don't already know where he is?"

"You're just going to have to trust me." Cal replied simply. Oh, sure. Trust him.

"So now what, Sgath?" I asked. "Is that it? Is that all you're going to say?"

"No," Cal said slowly. "I'm also going to say that if you want to find out where your cousin is, you should come over to my house in an hour or so. Morgan will be there, so you don't have to call the cops on me."

"And this isn't some sort of ransom thing?" I asked. "Why would you help us?"

"Let's just say," Cal said. "That Kithic has one more member now." And before I could answer, the line went dead.

**So now Cal seems to be going after Sky now. Hmm…interesting. You'd better review!**


	9. Scrying Again

**COME ON, people! This is good stuff! Where are the reviews? Seriously, do I have to threaten you like in **_**Rosalie's Boyfriend**_**? Jeez! Just review! Save yourself (and a lucky character) the trouble!**

CPOV

Goddess, what was I thinking? Sky was Hunter's cousin. So she was my half-cousin. Sort of. Besides, it must run in their side of the family, because they were both_ so _stubborn. Courtney had said so _a thousand times_! You'd think they'd open up a little bit. They're all business. That is so _irritating._

Morgan and Sky arrived quickly. They were a bit early, probably anxious about Hunter. I looked at Morgan and remembered that she was who I was fighting Hunter and Sky for. Of course.

"So what are we going to do?" Sky challenged me. I looked at her.

"We're going to scry for him," I replied.

"We already did that," Sky told me. I sighed.

"Yes, but you didn't have me." I said. It was true, I could show them what they wanted to know without showing them what I _didn't_ want them to know.

"Sure, everything's going to be different with the evil sorcerer's son." Sky said sarcastically.

"Cut it out, Sky," I said. "It will be different." It was going to be so different that she would be astounded. That'll show the British a thing or two.

"We're going to use fire," I announced, taking out a candle. "Morgan? Would you?" Morgan lit the candle with her mind. We all looked into the fire. _Are you ready for_ _this? _It challenged. '_Courtney,'_ I sent her a witch message then. _'We're ready.'_ Courtney had agreed to step outside the antimagick field so I could signal her. _Yes,_ we answered the fire. _Show us Hunter._

HPOV

Courtney had gone for a little while. I was surprised. She normally didn't leave me alone unbound. I felt someone scrying for me. I jumped.

"You guys," I said quietly, as if Courtney was going to come back through the door any second. "I don't know where I am, but I'm being held by Courtney. Sky should know who she is. You can ask her later." I heard footsteps. "Hang in there! Tell Cal I hate his guts!" Courtney entered.

"Giomanach," she said innocently. "Was that your cousin?" I felt the scriers fade. I just glared at her. Courtney grinned. She went over to me and whispered in my ear,

"Now they're scrying for me. Oh well. Looks like you're going to have to play statue for a while." She said this so the scriers couldn't hear. I opened my mouth to warn them.

"Guys! Courtney can…" then I couldn't move.

"It's strange, Giomanach," Courtney said to me. "How much your cousin cares about you. After all, it's not like you're the best person in the world. Why doesn't she go hang around Cal? He's much better." Oh, wow. She thought Cal was so great. Why not go advertise him in front of everybody?

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked suddenly. Of course she did. She was Courtney. She also knew I couldn't answer. This was all a publicity stunt.

I have little sore spots. This girl knew all but one, and now she had stumbled across it on accident! She was smart!

"What's she like?" she asked eagerly. I willed up all my energy.

"Courtney can hear you," I said as loud as I could.

"Pardon?" asked Courtney.

"Stop scrying," I ordered. Courtney grinned.

"Well aren't you clever?" she said. "Ah, well, go on, why don't you? Go away! I know about you; you know about me, now go away!" Courtney shook her head. "They are so persistent," She unbound me.

"Okay, now really," she said, looking really interested. "What's she like?" I stared at her suspiciously. She didn't seem evil; she didn't seem to know Cal. She seemed like the girl I had first taught a long while ago. I raised my eyebrows, she raised hers like I was about to tell her a big secret. I spent a long time just staring at her, looking for any signs of trickery or evil. She didn't show any. But that didn't mean she wasn't.

"You really want to know?" I said. Courtney nodded eagerly. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you _kidnapped me_!" Courtney frowned and looked really disappointed. I rolled my eyes. Did she have a reverse personality or something?

SPOV

We broke out of scrying for Courtney. So now we knew who had Hunter. All we had to do was find him.

Knowing who had my cousin didn't help much. I stared at Cal, looking very pleased with himself. How lofty he is. "That's it?" I asked, and the confident smile dropped off his face. "That doesn't help much. All we know is who has him. We still don't know where he is."

"He's in Widow's Vale," Cal replied. "Not too far away,"

"We already _knew_ that!"

"Hey," Morgan shouted, playing peacemaker. "It's all we could have done. Did anybody see a window?"

"I think I did," I said slowly.

"I did," Cal said suddenly. We all looked at him. "It was in the back."

"What did you see?" Morgan asked him.

"I saw a big tree," he said immediately. I stared at him suspiciously. It was like he had been purposefully looking for a window. Cal caught my expression. "Yes, I was looking at the window most of the time," he said, reading my face perfectly. "After all, this was about finding him. That's what we were scrying for."

It was…brilliant. It was such a good idea that I was surprised he actually thought of it. "You thought of that?" I asked.

"Sure," Cal replied. "I mean, you want me for a reason." Not really. Still, you had to give him credit. He was about to help us find Hunter, after all.

"So he's in the woods," Morgan said as if to herself. I grinned.

"We're one step closer to find Silver."

**Seriously, people! I'm right here, everyone can see me (at least on my computer) so I know you guys must have read me by now! Come on! What are you worried about? Just click the little button below this message right here, whatever color it may be, and right whatever you please. What's holding you back?**


	10. Jumping to Conclusions

**Okay, so I changed my summary. Before it was**_**, in an alternate reality where**__**Morgan **_**is **_**dating Hunter instead of Cal, Hunter gets kidnapped…**_**It wasn't very good. So I figured, hey, maybe it's my lame summary driving people away. I know I don't read something if it sounds bad. So maybe you guys will actually READ MY STORY!!!! If you are, thank you SO MUCH!!! And don't forget to press that pretty button and type a message for me to read. :D**

HPOV

Courtney kept bugging me the rest of the day. "Come on! Tell me about her!" When I rolled my eyes, she got the wrong idea, as Courtney would. "Oh, Hunter, you sly dog!"

"Courtney!" I gasped. "Give it a rest!" Courtney grinned.

"Sure, sure," she said.

"God, Courtney! How come you always jump to conclusions? Jumping to conclusions is what got me here!" Courtney looked taken aback.

"Jumping to conclusions?" She repeated. "I was jumping to conclusions!" she sounded like this was impossible.

"Yes, you were jumping to conclusions," I shouted. "You thought we were going to be together forever! You _knew_ I was a Seeker. You _knew _that I was going to have to leave. Yet you couldn't except that so you went and got me into this horrible mess!"

"You knew all that stuff too," Courtney shot back. "You knew everything I did! But you made that same mistake, Giomanach," I noticed she started using my coven name. She must do that when she's angry. "And you gave in. You broke the number one thing with an enemy. You showed weakness. And now it's back to bite you."

"It's not like we were enemies _then_," I pointed out. "It's okay to show weakness with your friends."

"Well if you're such hot stuff and you knew that you were going to leave, how could I be considered a friend?" Courtney asked angrily. "If you knew we weren't ever going to see each other again, why would you tell me all these things?" I didn't answer.

"Oh, don't go silent on me, Hunter," Courtney ordered harshly. "You jump to conclusions all the time, you know. Whenever you're angry, you jump to conclusions."

"That's when I'm angry, Courtney," I said.

"But it wasn't just when you were angry," Courtney said desperately. "_You_ kissed _me_, remember? You made me jump to conclusions! You brought this on yourself! Just think about that, and remember not to _jump to conclusions_!" Courtney stormed out of the room. I grinned a devilish grin.

"Remember this, Reezla," I said to myself, using Courtney's coven name. "The number one thing you must never do with an enemy is show weakness."

**Devilish side of Hunter Nial… A chapter that was a bit short, but you guys **_**totally **_**deserve it! In fact, I could fill every single page with nothing but swear words and you guys wouldn't know! Just REVIEW! Nothing's holding you back!**


	11. The Agenda

**I could threaten you…but nobody even reads this so it wouldn't matter, considering you wouldn't see it. In fact, I'm thinking I'm putting this up for no reason. Come ON people! If you're reading this, let me know! PLEASE!!!**

CPOV

Usually when I did bad things it was under the control of my mother's spells. But my mother was gone; away for a month. She had trusted Courtney in making sure I stayed on task at getting Morgan to be my girlfriend. Ever heard of the saying, _hitting two_ _birds with one stone?_ Well, I was hitting three.

I was getting rid of Hunter

I getting Morgan to like me

I was getting Sky to trust me

Getting Sky to trust was low on the agenda. I didn't care if she trusted me or not, she wasn't a Seeker. She couldn't do anything about it without her dear cousin here to strip me of my powers or whatever it is Seekers do.

It was strange being evil on purpose, but when you have an enemy, you'd be surprised at what you'll do to get rid of them. Permanently.

MPOV

I knew Sky didn't trust Cal. She never has; maybe never will. Who knows? Who cares? It didn't matter if Sky trusted Cal. All that mattered was that we found Hunter. So we knew he was somewhere in Widow's Vale's forest. Okay. That forest was big. But at least we were one step closer. One step closer to seeing those beautiful and most likely angry, green eyes.

SPOV

I worried about my cousin. He didn't work well at controlling his anger, and Courtney worked well in making sure he lost all control, as far as I know. I know Hunter told her everything about himself. I know Courtney knows about Linden, obviously not a good thing to bring up around him, I know she knows about his parents, also not good.

At least she doesn't know about Morgan. No doubt she was searching for answers from him, and if he were going to tell her everything about his life in Widow's Vale by firelight; as if he were going to open up and have all his secrets pour out of him like old times.

If I knew one thing about Hunter, it was that he was careful. There was no way he would going to tell Courtney anything about Widow's Vale. Courtney's only weapon was what she already knew about Hunter, and that would wear out eventually.

Maybe Courtney was actually doing Hunter a favor without knowing it. Maybe all these insults about his family would make him get used to the idea and not loose his temper in the future.

Yeah, right. Hunter get used to the fact that his parents were gone and his brother was dead? Right, just as soon as Selene comes up and makes out with Morgan. Okay…weird picture.

**Don't you think so? I guess I'll never know, considering nobody is REVIEWING!!!**


	12. False Trail

**Yes, I am back and badder then ever. I would really like to thank my VERY first reviewers, TriquetraBD and sunfiresoftball, and of course my cuz .. So thanks SO MUCH! Finally! ;D Stay tuned my three and only reviewers.**

SPOV

We began the search party for Hunter the very next day. We gathered all of Kithic and had them take different sections of the woods. We put everyone in pairs so that they wouldn't get lost in the big place. Bree went with Robbie and I was with Raven, so Morgan ended up being stuck with Cal. The first thought I had was, _this can't be good_, because Cal was very convincing.

CPOV

This was excellent. Everything was working out as I planned. I got to be with Morgan on the search party for Hunter, in which nobody would ever find him as I made sure Morgan and I got the part where Hunter was being held – I would have to distract her somehow so she wouldn't see the place.

In all, it was all working out perfectly. I heard a message in my head from Sky as we took off. '_Cal, don't you dare do anything to Morgan,_' she warned me. I rolled my eyes. '_I won't,_' I promised back. Goddess, Sky was harsh.

Morgan and I set off through the woods, headed towards where Hunter was being held. But Morgan didn't know that and Sky didn't know that. Nobody knew that. For all they knew, I didn't know that either. But I would distract Morgan somehow. Eventually I would make her believe me, even if I wasn't telling the truth.

As we walked, I started talking about Wicca. Morgan listened to me, probably only for the reason that she had much to learn and had to get a move on things. Then I started talking about murin beatha dans. Morgan looked at me, gazing with a confused expression on her face.

"I already know about muirn beatha dans," she said abruptly. "Hunter told me everything."

"Yeah," I said with one of my convincing grins. "I figured. How were you guys going? You know before…" I trailed off. She knew what I was talking about anyway.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "Sometimes I wish he would just have a little fun once and I while. He's so self-righteous, you know?" I nodded.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I never understood that. It never made sense to me. I mean, the point of magick is to be one with nature, but how can you when you never open yourself up?" Morgan nodded in agreement. She really seemed to forget right then what Hunter says about me. This subject could really work! I decided to see what I could do with it.

"If you want, you can always hang out with me instead," I said casually, keeping it simple. "I could take you to a movie sometime."

Morgan looked shocked. "Cal," she gasped. "Just because Hunter is gone at the moment doesn't mean he won't come back."

"Well, I meant as friends," I said quickly. "Just to get to know each other better." Morgan hesitated.

"I suppose," she said at last. "As long as it's just as friends."

"Of course," I promised with another charismatic grin I had practiced for so long. And then I realized that we were dangerously close to where Courtney was waiting.

MPOV

I was glad I could finally get to know Cal. Hunter had put me on a tight leash with him. I didn't think he was that dangerous. He was actually a bit handsome. Wait – was I actually saying that? I couldn't do that to Hunter!

Cal seemed to sense a change in my expression, because he said quickly, "Uh…Morgan," I looked at him curiously. "There's…something I have to tell you about Hunter." Surprised, I followed Cal to the side of the forest, under the trees and off the narrow path we had been following. Cal looked around, as if he were about to tell me a huge secret.

"Hunter is absolutely obsessed with Woodbanes," he said quietly. "I mean, seriously. He says he's out to avenge his brother and redeem himself, but for some reason he thinks he has to do that by going after Woodbanes. Don't ask me why." I was startled into laughter.

"You're kidding," I said. "I've done a mind meld with him before. That's not true." Cal just shrugged.

"I didn't make this up," he said. "It's not my fault you don't believe me, Morgan. But then– Hunter's very charismatic."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. Cal sighed.

"I just thought I'd warn you, Morgan," he said. "It's only a matter of time before he goes after you–you are Woodbane after all. First it's me, and then it's you. Right now he's probably scheming." I shook my head.

"Cal, that is just…" I couldn't find words to describe it. Cal kept walking. I hustled after him.

"I just thought I'd warn you," Cal repeated quietly. "Morgan, remember, I'll always be here when you start to have doubts."

**You do know where this is going, don't you? No? Well, I must be thinking of me then. ;D**


	13. Bree Warren

**Right, this is for you my four favorite reviewers. And sunfiresoftball, I know Hunter's half Woodbane. But if you recall, Cal told Morgan in the third book that Hunter had a grudge against Woodbanes even though he's half Woodbane. So basically he's doing it again. Keep reading to see if it works! Also, hopefully you can guess who Nlastica is, who will be introduced in this chapter.**

_I remember the day Cal Blaire came to England with his mother, Selene. Immediately I was taken away by his beauty. I put my squeamish fears aside and walked boldly up to him. I still can__'__t believe I did it, but I did, and I found myself telling him who I was. The next thing I knew he was mine, and I wasn__'__t about to let him go. I believe he is my murin beatha dan, but I can__'__t be sure. I thought Hunter was my murin beatha dan, too, and look what happened to him. Goddess, I wish he were dead._

_-Nlastica_

HPOV

"Okay, Courtney," I said when she came back nearly an hour later, her face looking more in control. "You win. I'll tell you about her." Courtney looked ecstatic. She did her best to smooth down her excitement, but it still showed a little on her face and was coming off her in waves. "Her name is Bree Warren." I was lying of course. But, as a Seeker, I'd finally found a way to hide that I was lying, and that was to distract the other person.

"Bree is amazing," I went on, trying to think of how much I could tell Courtney to get her jealous. "She's extremely skinny even though she doesn't starve herself, her parents are divorced, her brother's moved out, and she lives with her dad. But the best part is that her dad is hardly ever home. Mostly he's out of town, in New York or Connecticut."

Courtney blinked. "What?" she asked, hardly seeming to be able to process this.

"She is so _hot_, Courtney," I went on. "I'm glad I met her." But I had met her because I left Courtney. I made that clear in my voice.

"Y-you're lying," Courtney spat at me. "There is no way you'd get a girl like that." I gave her a rueful smile.

"Well," I said. "Surprising things happen. I suppose you're dating Cal, then."

"Yes," Courtney said suddenly, remembering. "Yes, I'm dating your half brother."

"Uh-huh," I said, making my voice skeptical.

"I am," Courtney insisted. "It's very, very hot. I'm glad you left." Then why did you kidnap me? I wondered skeptically.

"I hear he likes Bree," I said. "Rumor has it that he slept with her."

"He…he was doing his mission," Courtney said quietly. I nodded doubtfully.

"Right," I said. "His mission. And so you're not his mission? He doesn't know you're here?"

"No," Courtney snapped. "I'm helping him! I'm getting rid of you!"

"Then why don't you just kill me now?" I pressed. "Why don't you get a knife and kill me? You're binding spells are strong. I wouldn't be able to escape."

"Because I'm not done with you yet," Courtney said simply, all her anger flooding out of her as she spoke the sentence. She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

SPOV

We searched for hours and didn't find a trace of Hunter. Raven and I searched and searched inside the woods, not even talking. Raven wore a frown, as if she were very bored with the attempt of trying to find my cousin.

"All right, everyone," I told everyone as the sun went down on the horizon at the edge of the forest. "We made big progress. We'll find him, I swear. Go on home." Kithic cleared out, and Morgan gave me a sorrowful look as she got into her boat-like car.

"Sky," I heard Cal's voice in my ear. I spun around, and there he was, standing inches away from me. I hadn't even sensed him. I took two steps back in alarm, and he took two steps toward me. "Is there any chance you're going to answer my question any time soon?"

"What question?" I demanded. He didn't look innocent anymore. He looked feral, dangerous. He meant business.

"Whether Morgan talks about me," he said nonchalantly.

"I already told you, no!" I shouted. An odd look pierced his eyes.

"Really?" he said. "I'll believe that when you can look into my eyes and say that with dignity." I couldn't.

"What do you want?" I asked wearily. "Things are far more hectic at home without Hunter." Hunter had more time on his hands then I did, and he did half the chores. Now I had twice as much work to do, and I still had a job to go to.

I told you," Cal said, taking another half step toward me. "I want to know whether Morgan talks about me."

"Why?" I cried. "Why does it matter? She's with Hunter! And she's a descendant of Belwicket! She'd never help you!"

"Then what do you think of me, Sky?" Cal demanded. This took me off guard. Why did he care what I thought?

"I think you're bloody insane!" I yelled. Cal cracked a smile. He was so close now that I could see every scar, every wrinkle, every speck of his face. He drew even closer then, and before I knew it, he was kissing me.

**Now, you can NOT not want to see what happens next! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	14. Shock

**Okay, so maybe Nlastica isn't so hard to figure out. But then, neither are a lot of people in Sweep, like Sgath. Keep reading!**

_Oh, Goddess. Cal has told me that he wants us to live together someday! I'm so excited! But first I must tell him about Hunter. First I must tell him how much I still miss him. Then we'll have no secrets between us, and we will be free._

_-Nlastica_

SPOV

I just stared at him for a moment, apparent shock on my face. "Wha-" I choked out.

"Well?" Cal asked expectantly. "What do you think?"

"I…" I didn't know what to say. Actually, I liked it a little bit. But Hunter was my cousin! This was insane! "You're crazy," I gasped finally.

"Perhaps," Cal said with a shrug. "But I'll be back, Sky. You know I will." He turned and began walking away. "Oh, and Sky?" He said, looking at her with big eyes. "I wouldn't tell Morgan about this if I were you."

Was that a threat? I thought angrily. But soon I realized it was advice. What would Morgan do if she found out? She was unbelievably powerful. No doubt she'd tell Hunter, and who knows what Hunter would do? No, I couldn't tell anybody about this, especially not Raven. I'd just have to get rid of Cal somehow.

HPOV

Courtney was back, looking weak. She didn't seem to have much spunk anymore. She sighed deeply. "You know, Hunter," she said. "I've missed you."

"Really?" I said plainly. She sighed again.

"Why can't you just say you missed me, too?" she demanded. "Why is it always a competition for you?" I blinked, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"You never have fun," she said. "It's always a mission for you, always just business."

"What do you mean?" I said again. "I had fun!" Courtney snorted.

"Yeah?" she said. "When?" I opened my mouth to respond, but then found I couldn't find an answer.

"That's what I thought," Courtney said. "I'll tell you what. Once I see proof that you can have fun, that you're truly happy with yourself and what you're capable of, then I'll let you go. Good thing you're so stiff." She turned and walked out of the room for the third time that day, only this time she had a point.

**Keep reading! Things are spicing up! Press the little button below these words and type a message for me!**


	15. Gone

**All right, I'm going to answer my cousin's question, which I'm glad I caught. Well, Sky and Cal aren't related exactly. Cal's dad is Sky's uncle…that makes them cousins. Yeah, they're related. Shoot. Whatever. They don't have to know that. Let's pretend they aren't, for the sake of making it interesting. ;D**

_Goddess, my world is falling apart. Cal is Hunter's half brother! I can't believe it! They look absolutely nothing alike! Cal says they share a dad, but I really can't believe it! I wish I could put this aside, just forget, but now whenever I look at Cal I think of Hunter. I don't know how long I can bear it._

_-Nlastica_

MPOV

Bree and I were taking a walk after school. Ever since Hunter had been kidnapped I'd been very lonely, and I appreciated my time with Bree.

"How's it going with you and Robbie?" I asked her conversationally. Bree shrugged, but I saw her blush.

"We get along great," she said, but that was all.

"Bree," a voice said softly in the wind. It was so soft I could hardly hear it, but it was there. "Bree," it said again.

All of a sudden there was a girl several yards away. She had long, light brown hair and silver eyes. It was Courtney.

"Bree," she said again. "I know where Hunter is." Bree looked surprised. _You see_ _me not_, I said mentally. _I_ _am invisible. You see me not._ I knew Courtney would no longer see me. But she could see Bree.

"What do you mean?" Bree asked shakily, not looking at me.

"Don't you miss him?" Courtney asked. "You're boyfriend?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bree said.

"You're Bree Warren?" Bree nodded. "Then you do know what I'm talking about."

And before I knew what was happening, Bree was gone.

RPOV

"Robbie!" My best friend, Morgan, called, running toward me at full speed.

"Morgan?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's Bree," Morgan panted. "Bree," Obviously she'd been running a long way.

"What about Bree?" I pressed. "What's wrong?" Morgan gathered her breath for a few moments and said something I didn't expect.

"Courtney thinks Bree is Hunter's girlfriend."

**Hmmm. Maybe since Sky's only related to Hunter's dad from Hunter's mother, she's not related to Cal. Maybe. There's a slim chance. I doubt it though. Review!!!!**


	16. Bree and Hunter

**Well, I think we're all hooked now. Hopefully. If I'm lucky.**

_I don't know what I've done. I can't remember. All I know is that Cal and Selene are gone, have been gone for months. Cal says he will always love me. I doubt it, though. But he has taught me one important spell I will use often. How to sap someone's powers._

_-Nlastica_

HPOV

"Hunter," Courtney's voice cooed in my ear. "Wake up, Hunter." My eyes shot open with a start, and immediately I realized that Courtney had spelled me to sleep. "I brought you a gift." I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"I tracked down Bree," Courtney said. My eyes opened wide and my mouth dropped open. "She wasn't hard to capture," she went on. "Or hard to find. But she's here."

"You're kidding," I said. Courtney smiled ruefully. "Courtney, do you know what you've done?" I shouted. Courtney's smile disappeared and was replaced with a puzzled look.

"I captured your girlfriend," she said. I groaned.

"Bree wasn't my girlfriend!" I said. "I was messing with you!"

"What!" Courtney cried. "What am I supposed to do with her then?"

"How about you let us both go?" I suggested. Courtney just stared at me. "Worth a shot," I said with a shrug. Courtney groaned.

"Now how am I supposed to interrogate you with a stranger here?" she complained to herself. I grinned.

"I can live with that," I said.

CPOV

_Cal_, I heard in my head. _I need your help_. I sighed. It was Courtney, and I really didn't want to help Courtney right now. _Can't you figure it out on your own_? I sent back. I was still thinking about Sky. I thought that if I decided to take a stand, she'd respect me and then she wouldn't hate me so much. But then I kissed her.

Now I was sure Sky hated me. There really was no doubt about it. Still, I couldn't do much about it now; despite how much I regretted kissing Sky.

_No_, Courtney replied, her voice showing panic. _I don't know what to do_! Sighing, I took my coat and headed toward the hut where Hunter was being held.

"What is wrong?" I demanded when I got there. Courtney and I were right outside the house so that Hunter couldn't escape and couldn't sense I was there.

"I kidnapped Bree," Courtney admitted.

"You _what_!!!" I cried. "Why would you do that?"

"Hunter said she was his girlfriend," Courtney protested.

"Courtney," I said with a sigh. "Why would he tell you who his girlfriend was? That's idiotic. And there's no way he'd score _Bree_."

"I didn't really believe it either," Courtney admitted. "But…I wasn't thinking straight."

"He was testing you," I said. "Trying to see what your weaknesses are. He thought your weakness was jealousy. Jealousy of _him_."

"Goddess, he's cocky," Courtney breathed.

"Was he right?" I asked her. Courtney bit her lip.

"I really do want to know who his girlfriend is." She admitted. "I mean…I don't know why, but I can't stand thinking he's moved on." I sighed.

"I guess I understand," I said. "If I can't have him, nobody can, right?" Courtney nodded.

"Exactly," she said. "But we're getting off track. What do we do with Bree?"

"Does she know where she is yet?" I asked.

"No," Courtney said. "But she wasn't alone when I kidnapped her."

"Why not?" I sighed. "Get her at night! She practically lives alone!" Courtney shrugged, not meeting my eyes. "Look, if someone saw you kidnap her, you can't just return her. As long as she's unconscious, we can leave her in the woods somewhere and she can find her way out."

"Okay," Courtney agreed. "I'll spell Hunter asleep and take her out."

"You do that," I said, then turned and left.

RPOV

"Wha-" I was astounded. "Who is Courtney?"

"Oh," Morgan said, blushing. "She's who kidnapped Hunter." I struggled to keep my mouth closed.

"You knew who kidnapped Hunter?" I asked, my voice higher then usual. "I spent all of yesterday looking for him! We all did! Was that for nothing?"

"No," Morgan said. "We knew who had him, but not where he was." I shook my head disbelievingly.

"That is just…" I couldn't find words. "Morgan, I'm starting to feel more and more like I can't trust you." Morgan's face grew pale.

"You can trust me," she insisted. "I haven't changed!"

"Yes you have," I told her, and she knew I was right.

"I'm sorry, Robbie," Morgan said. "I really am. But Bree's in trouble. We have to save her." I sighed, and I knew she was right.

MPOV

"We have to tell Sky," I said. Robbie's lips tightened.

"No," he said.

"Robbie!"

"No," he repeated firmly. "I'm not going to find her. I'm not going to have you run to Sky like the only reason you told me Bree had been kidnapped was to make sure I knew and that was all." Actually, that was the only reason I'd told him. I hadn't expected him to go all hero. Robbie wasn't like that. Not usually.

"Robbie," I said. "I won't let you get hurt. I couldn't stand it!" Robbie sighed.

"Morgan," he said gently. It was so much easier to take him seriously without his glasses and acne. "I love Bree, and I don't need Sky's help this time."

"Robbie," I sighed. "Courtney's a blood witch. Not only does she have Bree, she has Hunter. You've seen some of what Hunter can do, but not even half. He's strong. You can't even dream of rescuing them alone." He looked glum. "So I'm going with you." Robbie looked at me, surprised. "I won't contact Sky, won't ask for her help, but I'm going with you, okay?"

Robbie grinned. "Okay."

**Yay! Rob's in the story! I like him. I hope you do, too. You can tell me so by clicking the pretty button below. It's calling your name, mesmerizing you… **_**Click me. Click me.**__**You know you want to.**_


	17. Dream

**Hahahahahaha! Review! REVIEW!!!!!!**

BPOV

I woke up, feeling like hell. I was lying in the mud, my hair wet, my clothes wrecked. But that didn't matter. I looked up and saw trees all around me, night closing in. Slowly I stood and looked around. More trees. I realized quickly that I was in the woods. Other then that, I had absolutely no idea where I was.

CPOV

I was sitting alone on my couch, watching the flickering flames in the fireplace. There were stunning. I could look at them all day, all night. Forever. Suddenly the flame went out, and a chill came over me.

"Who's there?" I called uselessly. No answer. Despite my fear, I became unbearably tired. All I wanted to do was sleep. Giving in, I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes for just a moment.

_"Cal," I heard the voice I despised so much._

_"Hunter," I cried. "Where are you? What are you doing? How are you doing this? Courtney…"_

_"Relax," Hunter said, and suddenly he was there, his green eyes cold and his skin so pale it made him look dead. "I'm not doing this."_

_"What's going on?" I demanded angrily._

_"Relax," Hunter said again. "Believe me, I wish I knew." How could he possibly be so calm? It infuriated me. "I'm not any happier about this then you," he added. "But I feel there are things to be said. Let's talk."_

_"I don't want to talk," I snapped. Hunter gave a half smile._

_"Yes you do," he said. "You want to know what I think of you, don't you? What Morgan thinks of you? Well, to tell you the truth, we don't talk about you much." I glared at him, wanting to murder him right there and then. "I forgive you, by the way," he added._

_"Forgive me?" I spat. "Forgive me for what?"_

_"Well, reluctantly said, I do forgive you," Hunter said. "Forgive you for being naturally evil. Like I said, I'm not happy about it. Not in the least."_

_"Well, I suppose I forgive you, too," I mumbled reluctantly._

_"For being born?" He guessed. "I suppose neither of us had much of a choice."_

_"That doesn't mean I like you," I warned. "I still hate you."_

_"And I you," Hunter agreed. "Now, with that said, let's talk. Why don't you sit?"_

_"There's nowhere to sit," I pointed out challengingly. Hunter chuckled, a horrid sound._

_"Cal," he said, amusement in his eyes. "This is a dream. You can do whatever you please."_

_A chair appeared out of nowhere. It was big and red and looked very comfortable. But it wasn't as red as my ears probably were. I sat in it and stared at him. Hunter didn't sit anywhere and I didn't want him to. I stared at him and he stared at me, and then he spoke._

_"Why'd you do it, Cal?" he said. "Why'd you tell Courtney all those things?" I smiled._

_"She hates you," I said. "I hate you. And to tell you the truth, Courts is actually very cool, very sweet, and very hot. We were dating for a long while, and when she told me she used to date _you_," I shook my head. "I decided to help her by showing her a single spell." Hunter sighed._

_"The power-sapper," he said under his breath. "And a really strong binding spell?"_

_"Man, you are a great guesser," I said. Hunter sighed again. Where does he get all that air, I wondered._

_"Look, Cal," he said. "You want to know what Morgan and I think of you?" I nodded, keeping my eyes glued on him. "To tell you the truth, the subject doesn't come up much," New anger surged through me. Hunter sensed it and sighed. Again. "When it does," he continued. "I have to struggle to keep myself from exploding with anger. I don't like you." I rolled my eyes. I knew that already. "So Morgan doesn't mention you much," he went on. "And that's perfectly understandable. You get that, right?"_

_"I'm not six," I said._

_"Anyway," Hunter said as if I hadn't spoken. "She doesn't tell me what she thinks. But I suppose I could probably guess."_

_"_I_ can do that," I pointed out irritably._

_"Yes, but I'm her muirn beatha dan," Hunter said. "My guess will be more accurate." I rolled my eyes._

_"Right," I said._

_"Well," Hunter went on. "She doesn't hate you, to my displeasure. Despite what I tell her, despite how many times I warn her, she won't hate you." He shook his corn silk-colored head._

_"Hmmm," I said. Hunter's eyes narrowed._

_"Don't get any ideas," he snarled. "If you hurt her, I will personally find you, wherever you are, bind you with the strongest spells you've ever seen, you won't even be able to think, and I will throw you into the Hudson." I cracked a half-smile._

_"Not if I hurt you in the process," I pointed out. Hunter's eyes narrowed more._

_"You'd better not," he growled. I laughed._

_"Like you could ever stop me," I said. What was I doing? I thought. Then I remembered: there was no way I was ever going to be _nice_ to Hunter Niall. "You're a mistake," I went on._

_"Like you're any better," he said so quietly I could hardly hear him. "You're going to regret this." I just laughed._

I awoke, wondering what was going on. I looked around at the dark scene, and then I remembered my dream. I grinned. Things just got a tiny bit easier.

**Here's chapter 17. Look, here's something to review about other then 'I like it' or 'I don't.' I'm not saying I'm anywhere near done with this – I don't even know how long this is going to be. But still, I want to know what you want from me next. I know my cousin likes Twilight, but I don't know about the rest of you, so I'd like to know if you'd like something else to read while I write a Sweep Twilight combo. I've got an Alwyn idea and a Linden idea and a girl-in-a-mirror idea for Sweep alone. But if you're okay with Twilight, then tell me so, and I'll get on it. Actually I already have. But here are your choices.**

**Alwyn comes to Widows Vale and becomes friends with Mary K.**

**Linden comes back from the dead**

**Morgan sees a girl in a mirror that knows everything that's going to happen to her**

**Edward Cullen appears in Cal's mirror**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	18. Scream

**Remember to tell me which story you want. I know my cousin likes Twilight and sunfiresoftball does, too because she has two Twilight fanfics, but just in case, tell me which idea you like best.**

**Also I forgot an idea I've had, but I wouldn't suggest it because it takes place in the last book, which I honestly am not a fan of. But just in case you like it, here's the idea: Morgan and Colm die in a barn fire (Déjà vu anyone?) and Moira goes to live with Hunter in Widows Vale. Moira is very depressed until she meets a mysterious boy.**

**It may sound good, and I suppose I could make the fact that it's the last book bearable, too. Tell me which you like!**

_Some people ask me why I sign these as Nlastica when my coven name is Reezla. Cal did once, I remember, and I told him it was because Hunter had given me my coven name. He'd done a spell and discovered the coven name my mom had given me, and I'd loved it at the time. But now that he's gone I feel I should be able to choose my coven name for myself. So I chose Nlastica. It called to me, beckoned to me, and so I chose it. It's not even a real word! Yet Nlastica will soon be the name Hunter Niall fears._

_-Nlastica_

HPOV

_"Don't get any ideas," I warned him. "If you hurt her, I will personally find you, wherever you are, bind you with the strongest spells you've ever seen, you won't even be able to think, and I will throw you into the Hudson." Cal cracked a half-smile._

_"Not if I hurt you in the process," He pointed out. I narrowed my eyes even more than I had._

_"You'd better not," I growled. Cal laughed, and I tried not to flinch._

_"Like you could ever stop me," he said. "You're a mistake."_

_"Like you're any better," I said so quietly even I could hardly make out the words. "You're going to regret this." Cal just laughed._

_He was gone and I was alone in the dark room. I looked around. "Cal!" I shouted angrily._

I woke up and looked around. I was covered in a cold sweat, and I was so relieved when I discovered it was just a dream. It was a terrible dream. It was about Cal, I knew. It was about me telling Cal what he wanted to know. I didn't remember what it was he wanted to know, but whatever it was, it was about Morgan, and it meant he could trick her easily, whatever the information was.

I didn't remember why I was giving him the information, but I had the feeling we had some kind of…truce for a minute. We still hated each other, but I felt as if I had forgiven him and he'd forgiven me. I didn't know why, and all I did seem to know was that we didn't have a truce anymore.

I waited silently for Courtney to burst in, to check on me. She didn't. I guess I hadn't screamed, then. Unwillingly I went back to sleep, wondering what would await me in that other world of dreams.

_I wasn't in this dream. Or I was, but nobody could see me. I saw Morgan sitting on a park bench, twisting her finger in her hair. I wanted so badly to pull her up and kiss her hard, but I couldn't move._

_A boy came up, but I couldn't see his face. All I knew is that he had dark hair. He sat down next to Morgan and began to kiss her, and Morgan was kissing him back. I watched in horror. They pulled away and the boy looked at me and grinned. I gasped._

_It was Cal._

Once again I woke up, and this time I was screaming. I didn't care if Courtney heard me, I just screamed and screamed. She did hear me, and she came into check what was going on. Still I screamed.

"Hunter!" she cried, running over. "What's wrong?" I didn't take any notice and just kept on screaming.

I screamed until I started crying. I wept for a long time and Courtney just stood there, staring at me bug-eyed. "Hunter," she said softly. "Did you see our parents?" I shook my head mutely. "What was it?" she asked quietly. I just continued shaking my head. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched me as I lie there all through the night.

RPOV

"Bree!" I called. "Bree! Where are you?"

"Robbie," Morgan said gently. "I don't think she's going to answer you." I shrugged.

"Wouldn't hurt," I pointed out. We continued through the forest, deeper than we'd ever gone before, searching for Bree.

I'd loved Bree for years, and now that we were finally dating I wasn't going to let that go just because some teenage witch kidnapped her. Which, I reminded myself; she did because Hunter said she was his girlfriend!

I reminded myself over and over to kill him for that.

"Bree!" Morgan called. "Bree!"

"Morgan?" the voice was faint, lost, yet it was definitely there, and it was Bree's.

"Bree!" I shouted. "Where are you?"

"Robbie," Bree called. "Morgan! I'm over here!" I rushed forward through some trees to see Bree covered in mud. But I lurched forward and hugged her tightly anyway.

BPOV

I was lying on Sky's couch a few hours later, exhausted. I heard Robbie, Morgan, and Sky talking in the other room. I assumed they thought I was asleep.

"You didn't tell me?" Sky said quietly, trying to contain her anger. "What if you stumbled upon Courtney? What if you actually found her? If she's able to keep Hunter locked up like that…"

"Maybe she isn't able to," Robbie accused calmly and quietly. "Maybe Hunter wants to stay. Didn't you say she was his ex-girlfriend?"

"T-that's…." Sky stammered to find a word. I imagined her shaking her blonde head. "That's crazy! Hunter would never do that!"

"As far as you know," Robbie said.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sky said darkly. "This is the end of discussion. Hunter would never do that." Robbie didn't reply.

I heard footsteps and closed my eyes. The footsteps entered the room, and I heard Robbie and Morgan talking.

"You don't actually think he would do that, do you?" Morgan asked quietly, like a scared little kid. I cracked my eye open just a little and looked through my eyelashes. Robbie shrugged, his new confidence showing.

"I'm not saying anything," he said. "But he did say that Bree was his girlfriend."

"He _what_!" I shouted suddenly. My friends looked at me, surprised. "Uh…uh…I'm….sleepwalking." They still looked at me. "Sleep…talking?" No answer. I shook my head. "Morgan, your boyfriend is _insane_." I said, putting emphasis on the word insane. "Maybe Cal was right after all."

Obviously furious and disbelieving, Morgan stalked out of the room. I looked at Robbie angrily. "Hunter said that?"

"I don't know," he said. "But Courtney thought you were his girlfriend, and I don't think she came up with that on her own." I shook my head, dubious.

**So NOW you see where this is going, right? Maybe? Whatever. REVIEW!!!!**


	19. Left

**Right….REVIEW!!!!!**

_Cal Blaire called me today. He said he was in Widow's Vale and he wanted me to come help him. He said it involved…Giomanach. I can't wait to get my revenge._

_-Nlastica_

BPOV

I was able to go back home that night, and I was surprised to see Cal's Explorer in front of my house.

"Cal?" I asked, getting out of Breezy. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that Courtney kidnapped you," he said. "I was worried. I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Really?" This was excellent news. Cal was very hot and I was kind of upset when I found out that he didn't like me. But now he was here, at my house, and all thoughts of Robbie disappeared. "Why don't you come in?" Cal grinned.

"I'd love to," he said.

SPOV

Bree had gone home, but Robbie and Morgan still stayed at my house for a few minutes. My thoughts had drifted away from my outrage at Robbie's accusations and back toward Cal.

"Robbie," I said suddenly. "Can I talk to you?" I didn't know why I'd just said this, but I had, and it was out.

"I-I'll just be going home," Morgan said, and left.

When she had gone, Robbie just stared at me. "What?" he asked finally.

"I don't know," I said, shaking my head. "I just have a strange feeling about Bree…and I can't explain it. I think you should keep your eyes open."

"Look, I know how far out of my league she is," Robbie said. "I worry about her every day, how long until she gets bored and drops me. My eyes are always open." He gestured to his gray-blue eyes. "Vision improved." Robbie had had glasses for a long time until Morgan had done a healing spelled and healed his vision and acne.

"Just…I feel…off," I admitted. "Like nothing is ever going to be right again, like the whole world is going into reverse." Robbie nodded.

"Me too," he said. He stood up. "I'd better go." I nodded.

"Yeah,"

And he left.

HPOV

Morning broke and Courtney was still staring at me. "What happened?" she asked softly. I just stared at her, a bit shocked that she was actually there.

"Giomanach," she said gently. "You can tell me anything."

I shook my head. "Not anymore," I said. "I can't tell you anything at all." Courtney looked hurt.

"Oh…" she said. "I see. Well, call me if anything does happen again." She got up and left.

And I was alone.

Again.

**Awww... Poor Hunter. Kind of sad, isn't it? REVIEW!!!!**


	20. Naughty Bree

**Things are coming to a close, believe it or not, so you'd better review if you know what's good for you. Joke. Maybe…**

_I've done it! I've finally captured Hunter Niall! He is putty in my hands! He will learn to do as I command, whether he wants to or not, and then he will be dead, inside and out._

_-Nlastica_

RPOV

I was worried about Bree, and thinking about what Sky had said, I was also very concerned. I drove to her mansion the next morning and walked up to the door. What would I find? I wondered.

"Bree!" I called through the mansion. "Bree? It's Robbie! Are you okay?" I heard a thump.

BPOV

"Oh, God," I said, panicking. "It's Robbie!" Cal's golden eyes grew wide. "You've gotta get out of here!"

"Don't worry," he said. "He won't see that I'm here. You've got to distract him, Bree."

I took a hold of myself and nodded. "Okay," she said. "Give me five minutes and make for a run."

RPOV

I was getting pretty worried after a few minutes with no response, and I was about to check upstairs when she came sprinting down them.

Before I knew what was happening she flung herself into my arms and gave me a kiss. "I've missed you," she said shyly.

I grinned. "I missed you, too," I admitted. We headed for her dad's bedroom. (We always found it more fun.)

HPOV

The dreams got worse. One was a disturbing dream with Cal and Bree, One was of him and Sky, but most of them were of him and Morgan, and each time I saw those dreams I felt like my heart was being ripped out in two.

By Cal.

SPOV

I decided to confront Cal and demand to know what his problem was and why he kissed me. I knew that in the end it could come back to haunt me, but I also knew I couldn't avoid it any longer. If I didn't confront him, he'd confront me, and then I wouldn't have the option to leave.

Not like I'd have it here if Cal got his way.

CPOV

The night with Bree wasn't worth doing, I knew. Sure, she was killer hot, but I didn't know if it was worth deceiving Robbie and giving her the wrong idea. She wasn't a witch, so we couldn't date, and I wasn't doing it again.

I'd just escaped from Bree's house and driven back to my own when Sky drove up. I thought to myself mischievously, will I get two girls in a row?

"Cal," Sky said angrily. "What is your problem?" Apparently not. "You can't just track me down and kiss me, Cal. I'm Hunter's cousin! That makes _me_ your _half_-cousin. And I do _not_ want a kid with six toes."

"I wasn't planning on it, Sky," I said with a killer smile I'd spent hours working on as a kid. "I'm sorry. But I must ask, and give me an honest answer, did you like it?"

"No,"

"Not even a little bit?" I said teasingly.

"Actually, no," Sky said, and drove off before I could say otherwise.

So I hopped in my golden Explorer and followed her home.

**Naughty naughty people in this. That is curious. To you, at least. Not to me. I made this up, so I already know what's going to happen and you don't unless you read.**

**So read. And review!!!!!**


	21. Sides

**You may have noticed I hadn't updated in a while. That was because my sis was hogging the computer the files were on. But I got them one (Hallelujah) and while I was waiting for a time to strike I started two stories and finished one.**

**-Golden Eyes**

**-Moira's Sweep**

**Make sure to r&r those as well.**

SPOV

I noticed that Cal was following me home, so I led him off track back to the forest.

It wasn't that I didn't want Cal to know where I lived. He could figure it out easily. I just didn't want him there while _I _was there.

Once at the forest, I exited the car and ran for the forest. Cal didn't follow me.

MPOV

I paced my room restlessly all that morning, thinking about Robbie and what he'd said.

There was no way Hunter was evil, I thought to myself as I paced to one side of the room. But what if Cal was right? I wondered as I paced to the other.

Back and forth I went. Hunter, Cal, Hunter, Cal, Hunter, Cal, Hunter.

Finally I closed my eyes, walked around randomly, and sat down on a random side of the room. I opened my eyes and discovered which side I was on.

Cal's side.

CPOV

When I saw Sky running into the woods, I knew to abandon my mission. I didn't want her to run anywhere near Courtney's lair. If I chased her, she could stumble upon it and then I might have to kill her.

If I killed her, Morgan would get suspicious, Bree might get upset and tell Robbie, Robbie would tell Cirrus, and Cirrus would break up.

So I didn't chase her.

_Cal_. I heard Morgan's voice in my head. _Meet me at your house. I want to talk to you._ I grinned. Things were getting better, worse, and brilliant.

**Cal is on a roll!!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	22. Revenge

**Oh yeah. Why aren't you reviewing? WHY???**

_Things aren't as easy as I thought they would be. Giomanach is hard to be cruel to. I try to stay strict and watchful, but sometimes I can't help myself and I cave, trying to make things like old times. Hunter doesn't even try. But his discouragement only makes me try harder._

_I've told him that if he shows me he can have fun and relax I'd led him go. It's impossible. Isn't it?_

_-Nlastica_

MPOV

I went over to Cal's house, not knowing what would await me there. But I did know that whatever it was, I was going to tell Cal that I trusted him and thought he was right.

I could hardly believe Hunter would do this, but somehow I knew it was right. We'd seen him captured, but knowing the cause was his ex-girlfriend made me wonder. Especially since that girlfriend was exactly like me.

I knocked on the door and Cal answered it. Glowing in the light of his house, he grinned at me. "Morgan," he said. "Come in. I've been waiting for you."

I nodded as I entered.

HPOV

Things got worse. The dreams were eating me alive. I didn't know why these dreams kept occurring, but they did, and I couldn't take it anymore.

When the dreams were really bad, Courtney would open the door a crack and watch me from the doorway as I struggled to hold myself together. But she didn't come any closer then that.

"Courtney," I said quietly one night. She looked at me curiously. "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly. She hadn't asked me anything since the night I told her I couldn't tell her squat, and I hadn't told her anything, either.

"Why are you doing this?" I repeated. "What am I doing here? What do you want?"

"I want revenge," she said coolly.

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes. "This isn't revenge, Courtney. Revenge would be sending me poison shrimp."

"This is my revenge," she said as if it would change anything.

"Is it over yet?" I asked. "Do you really have to send those _dreams_?"

"Dreams?" she shook her head. "I didn't send any dreams."

"Then why are they happening?" I demanded. "Can you honestly say I'm not having dreams about Cal and Kithic because of you?"

"Well, if you're having dreams about Cal," Courtney said, an edge of irritation in her voice. "Don't you think they're because of _him_?"

"No," I shook my head in frustration. "They're not. They're because _you_ captured me and are letting him destroy me life!"

"How do you figure?" Courtney asked. "What's happening in the dreams?"

"Courtney," I said with a sigh. "He's turning Kithic against me."

"Good," she said snippily. "It'll save them the heartbreak."

I sighed again, knowing I had to resolve to the last resort. "Courtney," I said. "I've never been happier in any other place in my life. I was planning on giving up being a Seeker to stay. I was planning on marrying Morgan someday, having a family." I shook my head. "You ruined that, Courtney."

"So," she said in a small voice. "You never thought about that with me?"

"No," I said firmly. "I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry I made you think that was my intention. But this is my intention this time. Courtney, I need your help to save it."

"Why should I help you?" she spat.

"Remember when you said you missed me?" I asked her softly. "You said you missed me and you wanted me to say I missed you too?"

"But you didn't, did you?" Courtney said sadly.

"No," I said gently. "Not really. I missed you for a week, Courtney. One week. I had to put it aside or else I'd get killed. One thing I couldn't do was get tied down in a relationship when I was trying to figure out the dark wave and where my parents went."

"Then why…" she gestured with her hands mutely.

"I don't know, Courtney," I said, shaking my head. "I was lonely. I'm sorry. But Courtney, knowing what I've been through, is all this really worth it?"

Courtney hesitated.

**And you're probably like, "Finally! Why didn't he do that before?" Well, because he was ticked, of course.**


	23. Hunter Returns

**Things are coming to a close. Soon. And you will find a suitable ending in my opinion.**

_I let him go. I saw the error of my ways. It wasn't worth it. All he'd done was move on to try and find his parents and I took it to the extreme. At least now my need for revenge has died out at last._

_-Nlastica_

SPOV

I was pacing, feeling as if I wasn't the only one. It was late; extremely late. Everything was falling apart. Cal, Robbie, Bree, Hunter, Morgan. It all seemed too much.

"Sky!" The door burst open and there stood my cousin, Hunter Niall.

"Hunter?" I cried. "You're back!" I gave him a big hug, completely out of character. "How did you escape?"

"I didn't," he said. "Courtney let me go."

"She let you go?" I repeated slowly. "She kidnapped you, put up a freakin' anti-magick field, let Cal ruin Widows Vale, and she just let you go?"

"I reasoned with her," he said.

"Hunter, I swear you are the strangest…" I shook my head at a loss for words. Instead I pulled him into another hug.

"I need to see Cal," he said quietly. That ruined the moment.

"What?" I cried, pulling away.

"I need to see Cal," he repeated. "I need to sort things out."

"So you're going tonight?" I cried. "Just when you got back?" He nodded sadly. "Like I said before, you are the strangest…"

RPOV

I stood pacing, Bree sitting on the couch guiltily. "Bree, this is…" I shook my head mutely.

"I'm sorry, Robbie," she said quietly.

"But Bree," I said, stopping and turning to her. "I don't know if sorry is good enough this time!" I'd figured out that Cal was in her room. He left his jacket in there.

Idiot.

**It's too late to apologize! It's too late!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	24. Broke Someone's Heart

**If you guys aren't reviewing, you are crazy!**

HPOV

It was extremely late when I arrived at Cal's house, somewhere around 1:30 am. I was planning on talking to Cal rationally for a few moments – or at least as rationally as I could – and though I was extremely pissed off at him, there was no serious thought about killing him.

No _serious _thought.

Instead, I saw Morgan there. I looked at her curiously. What was she doing here? Not only that, but what was she doing here at _night_? "Oh, God, what's _he_ doing here?" she said. What was _I_ doing here? And why did she sound as if she almost…hated me? Oh, Cal, I thought miserably. What have you done?

I got out of my rented gray Honda and stood there, a bitter look on my face–I couldn't help it. Apparently Morgan thought it was because of her, because she returned it.

"What a coincidence to see you both here," I said coldly. "How…inconvenient."

RPOV

"Don't go, Robbie," Bree pleaded. I hesitated.

"Good bye, Bree," I said coldly. "I don't know _why_ Hunter would _want_ you for a girlfriend." And, for the first time in my life, I broke someone's heart.

**I know this is short, but deal with it.**

**And REVIEW!!!!**


	25. Brilliant

**Don't forget to check out ALL my fanfics, and my cousin's, too.**

**REVIEW!!!**

HPOV

"You know a lot about trust," Cal shot back. "After all, you're still trying to get the council to forgive you for killing your brother, right?" I tensed.

"Go to hell," I growled.

"Wiccans don't believe in hell," Cal said quietly. Before I knew what was happening I was racing for him, and Cal was racing for Morgan's car. He grabbed an athame and said tauntingly, "You want me? You want me, Hunter? Come get me." He ran for the woods.

Wild eyed, I had the presence of mind to turn to Morgan and say, "Stay here," before racing after my half brother.

SPOV

_Hunter's in the Hudson_. I heard the witch message in my head, but I couldn't tell who it was from. _Go get him_. So I did.

I found him in the Hudson, just like the witch had said, his body limp and blood gushing out of his neck. I took him home, and just looking at him I knew who had done this. Hunter had better live, I thought to myself, or else Morgan Rowlands wouldn't.

RPOV

"Robbie, please," Bree begged on another voice recorded message. "Let's start over. We'll forget everything–forget Cal and Hunter and Chip Newton, and it'll just be you and me. Please."

And I thought it sounded brilliant.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	26. Bonus Chapter

_I left Widows Vale with a final look, and though there was a certain feel to it as if everything was falling apart as I was leaving, I knew that in the end, everything would turn out all right, and Hunter would be happy._

_That is the sweetest revenge._

_-Reezla_

**With that, this story is OVER. It is. Sorry. In time you'll discover a pattern in the ending of my stories.**

**Hunter isn't dead, in case you're wondering. Morgan is with Cal now, and she hates Hunter, and he is now afraid of her. Sky hates Morgan, too, and Robbie and Bree are still together. Nice ending, right?**

**Disclaimer: In the past chapters I do not own anything except the plot and Courtney.**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
